Using a pattern for determining placement of drilled holes in a material is generally desirable and advantageous. Such a practice has the ability to reduce time and increase piece-to-piece consistency in hole placement. Furthermore, in many cases, a previously made work-piece serves as an excellent pattern for subsequently made work-pieces.
With a pattern made from material that is relatively thick, the drill bit can be centered in a same size hole in the pattern because the inside side face of the hole serves as a guide for the outside face of the drill bit. In effect, the drill bit is brought into relative concentricity with the hole. However, drilling holes using a pattern made from relatively thin gauge material often results in less than desirable hole placement because the thickness of the pattern does not allow for the inside side face of the hole to serve as a guide for the outside face of the drill bit. As a result, the conventional approach of using such a pattern made from relatively thin gauge material is to visually approximate the hole center based on the hole in the pattern. In addition to the hole(s) often being undesirably positioned, such approximation of hole centers can result in damage to the pattern, poor hole quality and the like.
Therefore, a means for precisely marking the center of a hole on a work-piece using a thin gauge pattern that overcomes drawbacks associated with conventional approaches for designating and drilling holes would be useful and advantageous.